


Arrow of a Hunter

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, implied allydia, sort of implied sterek, the character deaths are before the story, theres not really a happy ending here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has lost the most important people in the world to her and now she is dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrow of a Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm sorry for the horrible summary I'm bad at those.  
> 2) This was inspired by [this AU post](http://ifthoseshipssinksigivein.tumblr.com/post/102632028975/allydia-au-inspired-by-lydia-the-ink-will-never).  
> 3) You might cry. Be prepared.

Lydia couldn’t get out of the car. She couldn’t move. All she could do was stare out the front windshield, eyes glazed over as the tears in her eyes blurred her vision. She needed to get out of the car. She needed to do this. For Allison. For herself.

She closed her eyes tight, forcing herself to not think about Allison. The only way she can do this for Allison is if she doesn’t think about Allison. She doesn’t want to start sobbing in front of the artist. She took a deep breath, holding back the scream that was constantly building in the back of her throat and forced her body to open the door and step from the car. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out to see a text from Derek.

_Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do._

She smiled. He was the only one who knew her plan. She’d needed someone to talk to and Derek was, surprisingly enough, a very good listener. He let her cry or scream or punch him all she needed to get through the day and in return she held him whenever he needed to cry and punched him when he needed to be snapped out of the past. He’d fast become one of her best friends. They understood each other.

She clicked the text box and typed a reply quickly before sending it and tucking her phone away and striding towards the reason she was three towns over in the middle of nowhere.

 _There isn’t a lot in that category if I remember correctly_.

“Be right with you!” A voice called from the back.

“No hurry.” Lydia told them, looking around. She liked this artist. They did good work. She walked over to the wall and looked at one of the designs pinned up. It was a beautiful black rose with thorny vines extending out from it.

“I did it for a woman who just lost her mother.”

Lydia didn’t jump at the voice from behind her. She just turned to look at him. “What’s it mean?”

The man shrugged. “I don’t ask. It’s a policy of mine.”

Lydia nodded. “Good. I need a tattoo.”

“Most people that come here do.” The man smiled.

"And I don't need questions." Lydia finished.

The man nodded. "You got it. My name’s Sam by the way. Come on back and we’ll talk.”

Lydia followed him into the back of the tattoo shop. They walked through the small tattooing area and into an office at the back.

“Sorry for making you wait by the way.” Sam told her, going around to sit behind the desk. “I’m working on this charcoal design and it’s hell to wash off your hands.” He waved to the sketchbook laying open on the almost empty desk. There was a bird on it, drawn sharply with dark lines and then fading away at the edges to give it the effect of fading away.

Lydia nodded. “It's a difficult medium.” She sat down. “I need a tattoo. Preferably today or tomorrow.”

Sam nodded. “I should be able to manage that. What do you need?”

Lydia smiled and leaned forward, needing to get this idea out as fast as she could so she could get it on her skin as soon as possible.

 

Lydia walked out of the tattoo shop the next day with a smile on her face. For the first time since Allison was killed she could breathe again.

_How does it look?_

She read the text from Derek while she stood beside her car, trying to decide on an answer.

_Amazing._

She finally sent back. She got into her car, stuck the phone in the cup holder, and started back towards Beacon Hills. She was okay. She wasn’t good. She wasn’t fine. But she was okay. She was better than she’d been in a long time.

 

A month later Lydia asked Derek to drop her off at the cemetery. She told him that she’d call when she needed to be picked up but she didn’t want to even be tempted into driving. She knew she’d be in no state to do anything that dangerous after this.

“Stay safe.” Derek told her when he pulled up.

Lydia smiled at him. “You too. Don’t do anything stupid.”

Derek smiled, his right hand reaching over to rub his left wrist. “I think we’re both beyond that.”

Lydia sighed. “I suppose so. But we’ll be okay.”

“I know.” Derek nodded. “Go. You need this.”

“I know.” Lydia whispered. “And thank you.”

“Go.” Derek repeated. “Call or text me when you need me to come get you.”

Lydia nodded, slipping from the car. She shut the door and watched Derek drive away before taking a deep breath, choking back her scream, and turning to walk into the cemetery. She walked through the cemetery with a purpose, knowing exactly where she was going. She stopped twice on the way, once to say hello to Derek’s family and tell them that their boy was alright, just having a bad time lately and that she was sure he’d come back soon, and a second time to kneel in silence in front of a simple headstone and just sit in silence as she held back the tears burning in her eyes. She stared at the trisikele carved into the headstone above the name and wondered if he’d ever thought that it would be any other way. She knew that he’d rather die for any of them than for them to die for him, but that didn’t make it any easier. He was still gone.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” She whispered after a long moment. “I am so, so sorry. We miss you. All of us. It’s not the same without you.” Her voice broke and she couldn’t fore anymore words out through her clenching throat so she stood, nodded at the headstone to the left of the one she’d been kneeling at, and walked away.

She finally walked over to the headstone she’d come to see. It was a simple but beautiful headstone with a bow and quiver of arrows carved from stone resting atop the pedestal-like headstone. Lydia kneeled down again, reaching out a shaking hand to trace a finger along the name.

“Hi Allison.” She whispered, her voice breaking. “I’m here. I’m still alive. I’m sorry I haven’t come to visit in a long time but it’s been really hard lately. We’ve all been pretty broken since we lost him. But we’re sticking together. We’re helping each other. We’re being a pack. You should see Scott with the new betas. He’s really settling into his power. But he misses you too. Both of you. We all do. The new betas don’t know yet what happened but they know enough, they understand enough not to ask. They all ignore the tears we try our best to hide.” Lydia took a deep, shaky breath to compose herself. “I have something to show you. A surprise.” Lydia forced a smile on her face. “I hope you like it.”

Lydia reached over to her right arm and unbuttoned the cuffs of the plaid shirt she was wearing and pushed it up, displaying the arrow tattooed across her forearm. She showed it to the headstone. “I got it for you.” Lydia whispered. “Your dad told me the story of the Silver Bullet. How every Argent makes one when they finished their training to symbolize that they were a real hunter now. And he told me how you chose to make arrowheads instead because the bow was always your weapon. Those arrowheads saved our lives with the Oni and you died to show us what they did.” Lydia stopped for a moment to wipe away the tears on her face. She’d been smart and hadn’t worn any make-up today. She knew it would only get ruined and she didn’t need to put make-up on for the people she was visiting. She knew they didn’t mind. “I wanted to be able to remember you. It’s gotten so hard lately to keep going. First you. And then him. But I remember those words you told me when it was getting rough with the Darach and the Alpha Pack. ‘An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means its going to launch you into something great. So just focus, and keep aiming.’ Well this is me, aiming. I needed something to remind me of you. I needed something I could see when things start getting bad to remind me of you. To remind me that you wouldn’t want us to keep crying. To keeping blaming ourselves. So I’m trying Allison. I’m trying so fucking hard to be the person you were so sure I could be. I’m going to make you proud. You and Stiles.” Lydia’s voice broke as she said his name. It was the first time she’d said it since it had happened.

_“STILES!” Lydia screamed. She couldn’t do anything. Just like with Allison. But this time it was worse. With Allison she only felt her die. Lydia only had to feel her best friend die as she screamed for her. But this was so much worse. She could feel the claws digging into his chest but she could see them as well. She could see the hand thrust into his chest, she could see the blood dripping onto the floor and the worst thing of all was that she could see his last, ragged breath as he tried to push away, he tried to get away. There was a roar of anger and pain and Lydia watched Derek jumped onto Kate, pulling her hand from Stiles’s chest as he tore her to bits. There would be no coming back this time. Lydia fell to her knees, the hunter had been holding her back running from the anger of the alpha wolf in front of them._

_“Stiles.” Lydia gasped. “Stiles.”_

_Derek whined as he walked over to Stiles, nudging him with his nose. Derek let out one long pitiful whine before sitting back on his haunches and howling up at the moon above them. Lydia let out the scream she’d been holding back, joining Derek in mourning for their lost pack member._

 

Lydia didn’t even realize she was screaming until she couldn’t breathe. She fell forward onto her hands, sobs tearing their way from her body as the banshee scream turned into the sobs of a girl who lost the most important person in the world. Tears fell from her eyes in a rain of pain down onto the earth and she couldn’t do anything to stop it. She’d held back her tears and her sobs and her pain for so long that now that the dam was cracked, everything was flooding out. She didn’t know how long she sat there but before she knew it there were arms around her and she was being pulled back against a big, warm chest.

“It’s okay.” She heard. “It’s okay. Let it out. It’s going to be okay.”

Between all the tears flooding from her eyes she saw the tattoo that ringed the wrist of the person holding her. It was a simple design, a vine wrapped around the wrist, tangled with itself and cradling a red jewel in the center of the top of the wrist. Lydia knew the design. She drew it for Derek herself. She let herself collapse into Derek’s body, not trying to hold back the sobs that tore through her body. She could feel tears hitting her neck and knew that Derek was crying too. She had one fleeting thought that maybe this would be good for them. Maybe after this they could get better. Letting go of the pain to make room for healing. But she knew that wouldn’t be the case. They were both broken. They’d both lost people they loved and they were never going to be fine again. They’d get better sure, the pain would become more bearable with time, but it would never go away. The pain is like their tattoos. Scarred into them forever. It would never go away, but they would use the symbols of those they loved and lost to get through this. They were going to get better. They’d never be good again, but they were determined to get better. With the vine of a tree and the arrow of a hunter, they were going to get better.


End file.
